Yuroshii The Orential Siamese
by Gure-dono
Summary: Leon Oroct Found a cat lying in a allyway on his way to the Pet Shop. We all know D will take it in, But how will the other animals react to ANOTHER animal? And what will happen when a certain goatboy gets all the attention? TxY DxL
1. To The Begining

Leon Orcot was walking though the alleyways on his way to visit Count D and pick up his brother.

He had seen many things over the past few months. And most of them he had gotten used to. Except D… the sugar eating-hyper active- pet shop owning son of a… AHEM… well, he just wasn't to a fond liking all that much.

So, anyway, he was on his way to China Town!

"Dumb Count D…" Leon laughed. " 'D' should stand form "dumb"." He laughed again. When then he saw a white tail partly shaded dark brown. "What the… a cat? What's it doing out here in the cold?" He knelt down and picked up the cat. "Oh my god…" he stared at the cat horrified.

It was beaten to a bloody pulp. Its fur was a puffy and eyes nearly swelled closed. It's what should be pure white fur, was a tint of red.

"Hey," Leon shook the cat.

It let out a small "mew"

"I got a friend who's gonna fix you up all right?" he told. But… truth be told… D wasn't a vet.

Leon thought he was hallucinating… did that cat just smile?

He shook his head. "No, of course not!" he repeatedly told himself. But, then he thought of T-Chan m Q-Chan and all the other freaky pets D had. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the shivering cat.

Detective Orcot then started running to Count D's shop.

After running for five minutes, officer Orcot reached D's shop and knocked on the door since he had a cat in his arms and didn't want to drop it.

"Coming!" a girly-man voice called

Leon could hear the footsteps coming toward the door. Then, D opened it. "Why hello, my dear detective!" he chuckled in a happy tune. "Come in, come in."

"Tea time, D?" he asked taking off his shoes.

"You know me well, detective!" he smiled. "Why aren't you wearing your jacket? And why is it so bloody!" he gasped

"I need to ask you a favor Count," Leon never wanted to utter those words as long as the Count was still alive. Not that he wanted to kill him either.

"What is it?"

"I was walking over here and I saw a tail... and there was this cat." Leon folded back the jacket to reveal the blood soaked cat

"Oh my…" the Count covered his mouth

"Will you help it? I know you're not a vet and all but all the shelters were closed and I couldn't leave it outside shivering…"

Count D lowered his hand and he smiled. Perhaps officer Orcot did have a heart. Or maybe he couldn't leave anyone behind. "I'll try." Count D took Leon's jacket with the cat inside and walked down the hallway. "Aren't you coming officer?"

"Yeah." He answered following Count

It was a few weeks later when the cat awoke from full health. As it was, the cat turned out to be a "she" and D named her Yuroshii. She liked to follow the Count around and try to steal some of his tea. Yuroshii didn't get along with the other cats as much as she did with Q-Chan, T-Chan, Chris, Count D, and Leon.

Count D, Q-Chan and Chris liked to play with Yuroshii a lot and T-Chan and Leon was tolerant of her but admitted she was a good cat.

"Oh dear me…" Count sighed. "Chris and Leon aren't here to see if you have a human form..." D petted Yuroshii.

A loud mew came from the cat

T-Chan's human form came waltzing around the corner

"T-Chan!"

"MEW!"

"I didn't do it." He immediately said throwing up his hands

"I know!" D laughed. "But I want to ask you a favor," he smiled petting Yuroshii.

"What?" He asked un-amused. "No more tea time," he demanded

"No, no, of course not." He laughed. "Since Chris and detective Orcot aren't here, would you accompany me in seeing if Yuroshii has a human form?"

"Meow…" it looked as if Yuroshii was begging T-Chan to stay

"Fine." T-Chan said in defeat after a minute of the mewing and pleasing from the cat and Yuroshii. (bad pun)

"Sit on the couch T-Chan." D smiled as he set Yuroshii on a table. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out an incense burner. D then struck a match, and tossed it into the burner.

The smoky gray came out of the vents of the burner engulfing the room. T-Chan coughed covering his mouth and nose, and trying to fan away the smoke with his other hand.

There was a shimmer of sliver and the smoke dissipated.

D gasped and T-Chan's eyes were closed still coughing. "T-Chan, look." D said softly

"What?" he turned his head, cracking one eye and coughed once more. "Holy…"

Where Yuroshii was, now sat a teen age-looking girl. Her hair was white, with a silver shimmer. The hair was as long down to her stomach then took a sharp angle up to the back of her neck. Her eyes were two colors. One blue, one frosted white with two slits of the deepest black in each. Her nails were grown out, but not like the Count's. She was slender and graceful.

If T-Chan had been drinking anything, the container would have broken on the floor and the liquid would be pouring out of his mouth

"Can you speak? What about your name?" D asked quite excited to have such a rare in his possession

"Yuroshii." She answered in an angelic voice happily. "And you are Count D," she pointed to d. "And you are T-Chan." She pointed to T-Chan.

They both nodded. D nodded with tears in his eyes and T-Chan nodded slowly

"What's your real name T-Chan?" Yuroshii asked looking over to him. "It must be a pet name," she laughed. "My humans called me S-Chan which was Soichi." She smiled

"T-Totetsu." He answered chocking on his own breath

"I like that name. It suits you well, Totetsu." She laughed

"YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" Count D shouted as he glomped her in glee

Yuroshii jumped at the sudden impact and fell off the table

"Hey!" Totetsu shouted as he scrambled over to the other side of the couch to yell at the Count. "Get off of her before that dumb detective comes in and--"

"D what the hell are you doing!" Leon yelled

"_Kitty!"_ Chris shouted doing the same a Count D did.

T-Chan lowered his head and sighed

"Where's the cat I brought in D?" Leon decided to change the subject

"Here she is!" D sat up, put his hands under Yuroshii's arms and held her up like a trophy

Leon raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "There's no way that ratty cat I brought in could be that babe…"

"RATTY!" she shouted

"Come now, my dear detective, is that such a way to treat a beauty?" D petted Yuroshii

She purred happily. "But, I must thank you, my dear detective, for saving my life..." She smiled still being petted

"AWWW!" D hugged Yuroshii blushing. "SHE'S MIMICKING ME!"

"Can't… breathe…!" Yuroshii gasped for air

"Sorry!" D let go

Yuroshii hit the ground gasping

"Oh my… I don't have a free room for you to stay in, Yuroshii." Count covered his mouth

"_Stay with me! Stay with me!" _Chris chanted

"Sorry, no cats allowed." Leon crossed his arms

"I can sleep on the couch, no biggie." She smiled. "Or I could sleep where I was before."

"In a cage so the reptiles can't eat you?" D asked with a confused look on his face. "I don't think so." He laughed. "My room is occupied with Q-Chan and the other small ones…" he pondered aloud. "And the other older female cats would just push you around… T-Chan! You're not sharing a room with anyone are you!" D asked

"N-no." he answered blushing

"Aww, goat-boy doesn't want to share a room with a girl?" Leon mocked

"SHUT-UP DECTECTIVE! YOU'RE DEAD YA HEAR ME! **DEAD**!" Totetsu shouted now completely red

"Oh! I am **_SO_** scared!" Leon laughed

"YOU BETTER BE!" Totetsu shouted

"D… you're suffocating me!" Yuroshii coughed

"Sorry!" he laughed letting go again

"Then again, maybe it's better if she _does _stay with me." T-Chan said aloud

"She might die of she stays with Count." Leon sighed. "C'mon Chris, time to go home."

"_Ohh… ok."_

"Let Chris stay the night, my dear detective? PLEASE!" D begged.

"Here! No chance in hell!" Leon shouted

"_I'll be ok!"_ Chris tugged at his brother's sleeve. "_I'll stay with Totetsu!"_

"What? THREE people?" Totetsu growled

"Now you want to be alone?" Leon laughed at Totetsu

"DAMN YOU!" he yelled back

* * *

Weeee! Totetsu! 


	2. Struggles

"DAMN YOU!" he shouted

"Oh, please," Leon sighed walking to the door with his brother.

"Son of a…" Totetsu mumbled glaring at the back of the officer.

"Come now, T-Chan, let's go get your room ready."

"But I wanna hurt the detective!" Totetsu growled

"T-Chan." D called in a cold tone

"Coming Count…" he growled hopping over the top of the couch and followed D to his room

Count D opened the doors and took a step in. "Totetsu, why, it's clean." He completed

"Well ya couldn't walk around in here with out tripping on something." He sighed and plopped down on a pillow

"Come here, Yuroshii… it's fine." D turned around to fine her.

Yuroshii's light footsteps seemed to be echo-less as she made her way into Totetsu's room. Her head turned every-which-way to see the entire room. It was filled with pillows, drapes hanging from the ceiling to the floor, a hung mirror on the wall, a tabletop that held an incense burner, a pitcher of water and three cups. Everything was a dazzling deep red of some sort. That involving mainly in mahogany.

"It looks as if she likes it in here." D smiled watching Yuroshii prance and hop about the room exploring ever crack and crevice.

"Pft…" T-Chan crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "No surprise. She's a cat."

"Those who close their eyes are the ones who will reap the vengeance, T-Chan." D laughed

"The hell are you spouting out now, ya sadist—" just then, Totetsu was knocked on the ground by the pouncing Yuroshii.

"_That_ is what I mean, T-Chan." Count D chuckled at the sight. "I'm going to go get a blanket for Yuroshii and then get some tea… would either one of you like to joint me?"

"TEA!" Yuroshii jumped up and ran into the room where the tea pot was held

"She's so adorable." D mumbled. "Would you be coming along as well, T-Chan?"

"No thanks." He sat back up. "Besides, we agreed until that dolt of an officer came back I'd have tea with you… and he did come back. Our deal is done."

"Fine then T-Chan," Count D sighed out. "But I believe that Yuroshii would miss you in the time you wouldn't be there… she's seemed to grow fond of you."

"Like I care." He paused. "It's not like we're family or something…"

"And by something… you mean mates?"

"THE HELL THAT'S WHAT I MEANT!" T-Chan disagreed with a passion.

"All right, all right, no need to have a hissy fit." D walked out of the room closing the doors behind himself. "Yuroshii, where did you go?" he called. Just then, the Count head rattling china. "Oh, Yuroshii! Don't mess with the tea pot!" he shouted down the hall running to the room

"Mates…" Totetsu growled. "She isn't even my own species…" grumbling, he thought: _But it's not like there's anymore of my species anyways… that's why he keeps me…so I don't go extinct…so some family doesn't end up disobeying the contract and kill me…

* * *

_

So... Not that bad of a chapter... and I know it's been a while since I've posted ANYTHING on THIS one story... and I'm sorry, I won't bore you with excuses... so, please, Review. Adios!


End file.
